Keep Me In Your Life
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: Naruto returns from Suna after a year depressed and his friends worry, but mostly Sasuke. Mpreg
1. Finally, You're Home

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto stays in suna for a over a year then comes back depressed. all his friends become worried, but mostly sasuke. sasuke's feelings for the blond are growing and he wants to know what's up with the boy.**

**warnings: mpreg boyonboy-love**

**Keep Me In Your Life**

**Finally, You're Home**

Naruto walked into the gates of Konohagakure silently as possible. He had to knock the guards out just to get past without them telling the whole village of his return. He had almost made his way to the Hokage Tower without being detected but was glomped by a figure. With a second look at the figure, the blond noticed it was his childhood friend, Sakura.

"Naruto! Is that you? Where have you been?" the pink-haired girl said while hanging off of the boy's back.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Naruto replied trying to swing her off. "I was on a mission".

"Yea, but we expected you back three months ago. We thought you had run off like Sas..."

"I wouldn't run away from this village Sakura. You know that".

"I could never be too sure. Where are you headed?"

"Tsunade".

"I'll walk with you. I was on my way there anyhow".

The two walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Naruto hoping Sakura, or anyone for that matter, would ask him any questions, while Sakura was thinking of the first question she should ask the blond. They visited Tsunade which resulted in a hugging/yelling fest followed by a half hour long lecture but Naruto wasn't fazed. After the visit, Sakura treated Naruto to ramen. He finished off his first bowl without her saying a word to him. He ordered a second and still no words were exchanged. Finally, Naruto couldn't stand anymore silence and placed his chopsticks down.

"Okay, what?" he asked staring down into his bowl. He could sense Sakura tense at the bitterness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto could tell she was holding in all of her many questions but they couldn't stay that way for long so he prepared himself.

"You know what I mean".

"...We missed you, Naruto".

"..."

"All of your friends, I mean".

"...I-"

"Let me finish. All of your friends. Me, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee...even Shino and Neji".

"I'm sure you d-"

"Wait. We all really missed you and worried when you didn't come home when you were supposed to. Especially Sasuke".

"Sasuke?"

"He wanted to go and see you home but Tsunade wouldn't let him. You're his best friend, Naruto. He was worried".

"If he was really worried he wouldn't have left for Orochimaru".

"...Sasuke really cares about you Naruto".

"Whatever".

Naruto stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Sakura watched his retreating back then paid for his meal. She began the walk over to Sasuke's estate.

-

Sasuke was doing his routine workout when Sakura called out to him. He walked over to where she was standing. She was smiling sadly at him.

"Sasuke...Naruto's back", Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm before he could run off.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I don't think he wants to answer any questions yet. Maybe you should wait a day or two before going over to see him".

"I'm going right now". Sasuke began to pull away from the pink-haired girl but her grip tightened.

"Sasuke, please. Wait at least a few hours. He just got back, he's tired".

"I don't care. I'll just stop by for a few minutes".

"I'll go with you".

"I can go by myself".

"But I didn't spend any real time with him. He didn't have much to say".

"I just want to make sure he's alright".

"...Well...just don't surprise him with any news or anything. He might not take it too well".

"Whatever".

Sasuke managed to pull himself away and walked into his home to get cleaned up.

-

Naruto was laying on his bed thinking. He knew questions were going to come up but he didn't have anytime to prepare something to say if someone said they just were worried about him and nothing else. He had reached a conclusion that Sakura would have everyone over to his house in the next few hours.

The blond pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to see any of his friends right that moment. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to Suna and see Gaara. It was true that Naruto had been seeing Gaara for a while but not that much. Gaara just made him feel wanted.

There was a knock on his door. He didn't get up. Another knock. He snuggled deeper into the covers. Maybe they would just go away. "Naruto". Sasuke? "Naruto, open the door". Said boy took a peek at the door. Quiet. The lock clinked a little then the door opened. There stood an angry-looking raven. He looked at the bed, made his way over to it, then plopped down on it.

"Naruto". Sasuke poked the bundle of covers. They shifted then settled. He poked them again. There was a mumble but nothing else. "What did you say?" Another mumble. A harder poke. "I said 'Leave me alone'". The blond poked the raven back.

"I thought you were coming back three months ago", Sasuke asked laying back onto Naruto's bed.

"So I stayed in Suna a little longer. So what?" Naruto asked making himself comfortable as far away from the other he could get on the bed.

"So, a lot of people thought you weren't coming back".

"Sakura said that already".

"I missed you".

"She said that too".

"Did she say why I missed you".

"She said I'm your best friend".

"Nothing else?"

"No. Why?"

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Okay, I guess. Didn't really want to come back yet. Why?"

"I have something to tell you. Sakura doesn't think you're ready for it yet". Sasuke added in a small nervous laugh.

Naruto turned toward him in question. "Ready for what?"

"How do you..feel about me Naruto?"

"...You're a great friend, Sasuke. The best. My best".

"You know what I meant".

"Sasuke...I don't...I mean-I can't...Sasuke, I-I love Gaara..." Sasuke jumped up at this and stared at Naruto.

"That Sand Freak?.!. Wha-Why?"

"Gaara knows how I feel. He's just like me, in a way. And I like Suna".

"But why Gaara? I know how you feel. We're alike. What's wrong with me?"

"You know what's wrong with you? You left".

"But I came back".

"After everything I did to bring you back. You would've stayed away if it wasn't for me".

"I would've come back for you. I always did everything for you. To impress you".

"You didn't go to Orochimaru for me".

"..."

"And you didn't think about me when you stayed with him either".

"..."

"Gaara seems to be the only one who always seems to think about the affect something has on others".

"Naruto..."

"Whatever. You can leave if you want". Naruto turned away from Sasuke and pulled the covers over his head. Sasuke layed there staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave Naruto's side again. Especially since he had competition.

-

lady: 1st chap up and 2nd not soon 2 come but 'our new life' is getting its new chap soon


	2. A Vacation?

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto stays in suna for over a year then comes back depressed. all his friends become worried, but mostly sasuke. sasuke's feelings for the blond are growing and he wants to know what's up with the boy.**

**warnings: mpreg boyonboy-love**

**Keep Me In Your Life**

**A Vacation?**

That next day, Naruto visited the hokage again. This time with a different thought in mind. He was going to ask her for a vacation to Suna. He might've been with Gaara for the past year or so but the Kazekage wasn't the only thing he missed about the Sand village. But that is a story for another time. Now Naruto had to get a vacation. He walked into the office without knocking or even announcing his presence. Shizune was in the office talking to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan, I need a vacation. Maybe to Suna?" Naruto said, wanting to get permission then leave as quick as possible. The blonde eyed him suspiciously. The boy had just come back from the sand dunes and he wanted to go back? There was definitely something up.

"Didn't you just come back from there brat?" she asked both blonds paying no mind to Shizune who left knowing there was yelling sure to follow.

"Yea, but I need to get away from my life. Doesn't Suna sound like the perfect place to do that?" He was making it awfully obvious where he wanted to go.

"A nice cabin in the woods would be just as fine. If not better".

"I know. I just think I should _leave_ Konoha".

"What's wrong with Konoha?"

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just that...Gaara promised me a special room packed with ramen for when I needed to get away, you know, from Konoha". Lies.

"You can get a room here".

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings. I mean, he was really nice to me while I was there..."

"Speaking of which, why were you there for an extra three months?"

"...I felt I needed to make sure everything was perfect".

"Tell the truth, brat".

"Like anyone would believe me".

"If this is about you and Gaara being a couple, I already knew that".

"No, it's not about-wait! What? You know? How?"

"You just told me".

"Damn! I fell for it again!" Naruto began to pull at his hair for falling for such a stupid trick.

"Okay, Naruto. Calm down, calm down. What's the other reason why you want to go?" Naruto stopped and stared at her.

"Who said there was another reason?"

"I read you like a book", Tsunade said with a sly smirk on her face.

"There is no other reason".

"Just come out with it, brat. Or you're not going anywhere".

"Like you'd believe me".

"Why don't you try me?"

"...I ah uh so", Naruto mumbled.

"Ehh? Nani?"

"I ava suu".

"Speak up. I can barely hear you. Sounded like 'I have to sew'".

"I have a son!"

Tsunade sat back in her seat then leaned across the desk and took a nice, long, hard look at Naruto. Then she sat up again. Naruto eyed her while she did this. What was she trying to do? Figure out if he was lying?

"What are you doing?" he asked when she began the cycle again but adding in an open mouth, like she wanted to say something, every once in a while.

"Thinking of what to say. What sounds better to you: Who the hell did you get pregnant, or, What the hell is your problem getting someone pregnant?"

"Uhh...I had the baby".

"What?.!.?.!.?.! How the hell did you get pregnant and by who?"

"Kyubi and Gaara".

"Explain to me how you got pregnant".

"Kyubi told me that male demons can have kids. And he said that since I'm merging with him, but very very very slowly, I can too. And the rest you probably learned from Jiraiya".

"...By Gaara?"

"Yea".

"Is that why you were there so long?"

"Yea".

There was a pregnant and awkward silence. Tsunade stared at Naruto as she contemplated the logic of his story. Naruto stared at the floor as he felt the hokage's eyes roam his face. "So...", Tsunade finally said. "Does he look like you or Gaara?" Naruto beamed at her. Tsunade smiled back as they talked about when he would be leaving and how long he could stay.

-

Naruto had just come from the Hokage Tower and was walking through the park. He was glad that Tsunade had agreed to let him visit once a month for a week. His first visit was that next week. Luckily, no one was allowed to know about Naruto's son or even his trips to the Sand village. He kept walking. It was still early afternoon and he had nothing planned but to see Tsunade. He was free to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day. He continued to walk without paying real attention to where he was going. He stopped at a tree and looked up with a frown.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" And in fact, the raven-head ninja was crouched in the tree above the blond.

"Nothing, dobe", was the blunt reply. The blond shrugged and continued walking. He was followed by the raven.. He stopped. Sasuke stopped. He continued. Sasuke continued. He turned. Sasuke turned. He sighed. Sasuke scoffed. "What do you want?" Naruto asked again. "Nothing. What do you want?" "This isn't funny. I have things to do". "Like what?" "You know, I was good mood before this". "Why so happy?" "It's none of you business or concern". "Oh really?"

Sasuke stood directly behind the blond and breathed into his ear. "Anything that has to deal with you is my concern. So what's up?" Naruto shivered. Gaara did the same thing when he wanted information. "Piss off", Naruto hissed then continued walking. Sasuke stepped in front of him. Naruto tried to walk around but was still blocked. Sasuke grasped Naruto's wrist. The blond twisted and turned, trying to escape the grip but to no avail.

"Let go, jerk!" Naruto yelled still twisting.

"Why do you keep running from me?"

"Who's running? I have to do something".

"Which is?"

"I have to pack. I'm moving".

"Moving where?"

"To another apartment. Where would you think?"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? So you won't know where I live. Tsunade knows about you harrassing me".

"How can she know about something I don't do?"

"Whatever. Just let me go so I can leave". Naruto made the handsigns for the substitution jutsu then ran to his apartment.

_'Thank God for ninja powers'_, he thought as he slipped in through his bedroom window.

Sasuke stood there holding a frog by the hind leg and looking pissed. Naruto was kidding right? He really wasn't moving anywhere. He was just playing with the raven's mind. Sasuke dropped the frog. _'Maybe I should check up on him just in case'_. With this thought Sasuke began his walk to his blond friend's home.

-

lady: another updated story and more hopefully soon to come


	3. Packing

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto stays in suna for over a year then comes back depressed. all his friends become worried, but mostly sasuke. sasuke's feelings for the blond are growing and he wants to know what's up with the boy.**

**warnings: mpreg boyonboy-love**

**Keep Me In Your Life**

**Packing**

Naruto walked around his apartment leisurely picking up essential things for his "vacation". For example, he would walk into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and back to his bedroom to drop it in his backpack then back to the bathroom to get his toothpaste. It might've been taking him a while to get everything he needed from one room but he had no sense of time since he was thinking about seeing the bright and smiling face of his son and the cool, calm look from his boyfriend. How he could stay for a whole week! How he would be away from the rude and uncaring (toward him) villagers. OH! Miracles DO come twice a year! Now if he could just find a way to get her to transfer him-No! He can't turn his back on the village. Maybe he could just be allowed a longer time to be there. That would be-

**KNOCK KNOCK**

_'Sorry whoever-you-are but I'm really busy right now'_, thought Naruto as he continued his packing.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

_'I said go away'._

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-**

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata standing there with smiles on.

"I told you he was back!" Sakura said happily pushing her way into the small apartment. Ino and Hinata followed suit.

"So Naruto, what took you so long to get back?" Ino asked hugging the blond.

"H-hello N-Naruto. Nice t-to see you a-again", Hinata stammered.

"Hey Ino, Hinata! Nice to see you too".

"Naruto, what's in Suna?" Ino asked examining his apartment since she had never been inside before.

"Uhh...sand?"

"That's it?"

"People? Heat? The kazekage?..."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"That's why you were in Suna for long. To see Gaara".

"Wha?.!. Why would I be there to see him?"

"Well for you not to like Sasuke you have to love someone else. That someone must be Gaara!" Ino smiled brightly, proud of her intelligence. Naruto stood with one eyebrow twitching fiercely. "I don't love Gaara. Who told you that?" he blurted out.

Ino shrugged, "It's a theory".

"What made you think about something like that?"

"I don't know. I thought about what was in Suna and Gaara was the only thing I could think of".

_'Kyubi what should I do?'_

**"I don't know kit. Why don't you try not telling them. If you can handle that".**

_'Of course I can!'_

**"Not as far as I can tell by how that conversation with the hag went".**

_'Hey! I thought she already knew. And besides, she took it pretty good'._

**"Then try it with these girls. They seem to love you enough to understand..."**

Hinata shook Naruto's arm bringing him back to reality. "Sorry...must've spaced out", he mumbled in apology. Sakura wrapped both of her arms around one of Naruto's and pulled him toward the door.

"Naruto", she began, "No one has seen you in a really long time. I mean a really _really_ long time and they all want to see you again. We were thinking about having a party. A 'Welcome Back' kind. We even thought about having it at Sasuke-kun's house. What d'ya think? Fun, friends, food?"

"Food? I'm in!" The girls all anime sweatdropped at Naruto's obsession of food but happily pushed him out of the apartment and towards his already set up party. As they pushed him to the Uchiha District and as Naruto ranted on and on about how he would see all of his friends again after so long Sakura remembered something...

_'I forgot to tell Sasuke about the party. I hope he isn't too mad, it is for Naruto after all'_. With this reassurance, she continued to push the blond full-speed.

-

Sakura didn't have to worry because Sasuke wasn't mad. No, he wasn't mad at all. He was flat-out pissed! Sakura had thrown a party in his house! And she didn't tell him! And what was this about throwing it for Naruto? He didn't want everybody to know his Naruto was back! He wanted his Naruto for himself! His Naruto? Oh, that had a nice ring to it. His Naruto...his Naruto...Sasuke's Naruto...Uchiha Naruto...he'd have to write that one down.

But that's beside the point...Sakura was throwing a party in his house...and he wasn't there...

THEY WERE GOING TO TRASH HIS HOUSE!!!

Sasuke ran toward his house where every one of Naruto's friends should've been by now.

-

Naruto and the girls had just arrived at Sasuke's house. As soon as Naruto stepped through the door everyone jumped out and yelled "WELCOME BACK NARUTO!" Naruto smiled and launched himself at Iruka. He had truly missed the man but he couldn't bring himself to leave his son.

"Iruka! I've missed you sooo much!" the blond exclaimed.

"I've missed you too, Naruto."

"Hello Naruto", Kakashi said pulling Iruka closer to him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry, I won't take Iruka-sensei from you."

"Yea, he's got Gaara", Ino added.

"Oh, really? What about Sa-"

"So, Naruto. Why are you and Gaara together?" Sakura asked trying to cover up Kakashi's question.

"Uhh...I don't know. It just happened."

"What 'just happened'?" Sasuke asked this as he walked into the house/mansion.

"Me and Gaara getting together. Why are you here anyway?"

"It's my house baka."

"And this is my party and I don't want you here."

"Well I don't want them here."

"Fine! We'll take the party somewhere else."

"I never said you had to leave Naruto."

"If my friends leave I leave."

"I thought I was your friend. Your best friend?"

"If you were my real best friend you would want me to have this party."

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke walked past everyone down a hallway to his bedroom.

The party went on for a few hours of talking, laughing, playing some made up game, and eating. The only two who stayed afterward were Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto. I think you should talk to Sasuke", Sakura said pushing the blond toward Sasuke's room.

"I already did. Sakura-chan! I just wanna go home!" Naruto complained.

"You need to talk to him again."

"Why?"

"Because he's upset. Maybe about what he heard about Gaara."

"I already told him that I love Gaara. Why can't he be satisfied with that?"

"Because he wants you to be with him. Why can't you be satisfied with that?"

"I told you why. I'm going home. I have stuff to do. Bye Sakura. Seeya later Sasuke." Naruto left the house/mansion without saying anything else. Sakura sighed then turned to Sasuke.

"I tried."

"I know."

"Do you think he'll fall for you?"

"He will. We have to give it time."

"I don't Sasuke. He seems pretty in love with Gaara."

"He'll love me back Sakura. Just give him time."

-

lady: this is mainly a filler but kind of a real chap


End file.
